janpersonfandomcom-20200215-history
Janperson
|numberofepisodes = 49 (Janperson) 3 (Movies) 2 (Juukou B-Fighter) |cast = Yuichi Komine |image2 = Normal janperson 026.jpg }} "Janperson for Justice!" A purple and silver android robot who works as a detective. He was once a killing machine known as the MX-A1, that was deactivated due to him becoming out of control but was later rebuilt with human emotions by the young female scientist Kaoru Saegusa. Like RoboCop, he upholds the law but he is purely mechanical. He is seen to be the kind of police officer who never gives up that easily. He also has problems dealing with his former life as MX-A1 when he is forced to destroy evil easily. He wears a jumper but in combat mode, he wearing goggles. He can jump 20m high, he can run 100m for 6.5 seconds and his weight is 34 tons Biography In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Janperson and arrive and assist the Dairangers. In a stage show where the Dairangers are seen fighting usual foes, , , and Ryuzaburou Tatewaki show up and wind up defeating them. Janperson, , Kiba, & , & arrive and assist the Dairangers. In a stage show where the Dairangers are seen fighting the Gorma Tribe, Janperson, DraftRedder and TyrannoRanger arrive to assist the team. Toei Hero Daishugō He was seen fighting with Bill Goldy and he used his Jan Stick and Wire Punch and attacked the henchmen of Bill Goldy. Bill Goldy used Jandetic to shoot Janperson. Janperson used Jan Blader to slash Bill Goldy and he uses Knee Kick Missile to finish him and he is defeated. Later Janperson was seen standing on a cliff with the Blue SWAT trio, and the Kakurangers and Dairangers standing alongside each other on the other side. B-Fighter Janperson returned in B-Fighter along with Gun Gibson, Show, Sarah and Sig to help the B-Fighters in their final battle against Sorceress Jagul. Space Squad Janperson was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Evidently, Janperson was indeed inducted as a member of Space Squad. Janperson - Mr. Janperson= - Janperson= *Arsenal **Janperson Cards **Jandetic (1-) **Jack Cannon **Bucket Controller **Jan Stick (7-) **Jan Blader (5-) **Jan Vulcan (9-) **Dual Laser (12-) **Wire Punch **Knee Kick Missile (7-) **Break Knuckle **Ark Fire }} Vehicles *Dark Jaycar Metal Hero Key ' announcement|Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z}} ' announcement (toy)|Ranger Keys (toyline)}} The is a Metal Hero Key that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. It is used by . Behind the scenes Janperson is voiced by , his suit actor was . Appearances * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} See Also Category:Tokusou Robo Janperson Category:Hero Category:Non human metal heroes Category:Purple Metal Heroes Category:Robots Category:Space Squad